


One Moment

by becausenobreeches (crucibulis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucibulis/pseuds/becausenobreeches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr drabble. Dorian realizes he's in love with the inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment

The bed dips, jostling the book in Dorian’s hands as Milo crawls over to him with labored limbs. Dorian lets out a small laugh as his lover slots their legs together and then practically collapses on top of him, heavy and warm as he nestles his face into Dorian’s back and goes limp.

“Something you needed, Inquisitor?” Dorian teases him, craning his head around to see nothing more than a mess of long hair, kinked from where it had been tied up in a bun. Milo just answers with an airy grunt, as if he’s half-asleep already.

The smile melts from his face as Dorian tries to understand. There are no needful kisses to the back of his neck… no plying, wandering hands slipping under his clothes… Milo came all the way down to Dorian’s room, just to what, lay on top of him and sleep?

He can hardly be expected to  concentrate on his book now, so Dorian sets it aside and listens to Milo’s breathing, the soft drag of air into his nose that isn’t quite a snore. He must have been dead tired to have fallen asleep so quickly, and yet even then, at the edge of exhaustion, Milo wanted to be with _him._

It makes something glow brighter deep in Dorian’s chest, warm and swelling and threatening to ache. He should be accustomed now to Milo’s easy affection, the way he gives those touches without wanting anything in return. Still, he cannot help but be wary, to expect what they have to shatter as soon as he reaches out to touch him back.

Dorian tells himself he has reasons, and not excuses, to be so cautious with his heart. His father, Alexius, Tevinter itself: he’s been disappointed by everyone and everything he’s ever loved. Disappointed may be too mild a word, but it’s the worst that he can admit to himself without also admitting weakness. It isn’t fear to expect Milo to disappoint him as well, it’s merely practical.

But it’s difficult to imagine Milo being capable of such, with his weight pressing Dorian into the mattress, as if to guard and protect him even in sleep. Dorian feels safe, too safe, and that glowing ache in his heart overtakes him. Makes him think for just a moment, that perhaps it would be worth it.

Whatever heartbreak, whatever knife in the back, whatever earth-shattering betrayal Milo could throw at him, it would be worth it to have this moment to remember: one of the most powerful men in the world rousing slightly, only enough to make a noise of protest and bury his face further into Dorian’s shoulder and hold on to him a little tighter, before succumbing again to sleep.

He loves Milo, Dorian realizes in the still silence that comes after. He must, for thoughts like the one he just entertained don’t make any actual sense unless one is in love. What kind of trade would it be to have his heart ripped out and stepped on, in exchange for a single moment of true happiness?

Dorian grabs a nearby pillow and wraps his arms around it before laying down his head, shifting slowly into a comfortable position so as to not wake the man on top of him again. He considers the notion of laying like this forever, with the occasional round of sex, and of course he would want to finish his book eventually…

He is fucked. He is so completely fucked.

Face half buried in his pillow, Dorian lays there awake and stares at the door, counting moments, unaware of the lazy smile on his own face. He’ll keep counting moments, he decides, until something tips the scales and makes the inevitable disappointment to come an even trade. 


End file.
